pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
K.Y.O.T.O/Un nuevo idioma
315px Tara...rara...rara...raaaa (Llega Stalin corriendo y se tropieza) Todos: Salud! Stalin:(Se levanta) Pero yo no estornude... (Risas pregrabadas) Stalin: Adivinen quien fue contratado por Yukari, la famosa cantante, para escribirle una canción? Alan:'OMG! Lady Gaga va a escribir algo nuevo! '''Stalin:'Noooou...Me refiero a mi '''Julie: Tu? Wow, no podría sentirme mas orgullosa de ti...Voy a Colgar carteles por todos lados! (Sale corriendo) Stalin: Bueno, el día de hoy yo necesito tranquilidad, por que mi inspiración no llega muy facil, así que LÁRGUENSE TODOS!! Todos:(Se van) (Al salir, Mandy pisa un plátano y se tropieza) Saur y MoGo(riéndose a carcajadas) Mandy: Aish....Otra vez ustedes, algún día me vengare! Tara...rara...rara...raaaa (En el cuarto de Mandy) Mandy: '''Alice, tengo la broma perfecta para hacer pagar a MoGo y Saur de todas las que me han hecho... '''Alice: No te lo recomiendo, una vez trate de hacer lo mismo, Mandy: Y como te fue? Flashback Alice: Saur, MoGo, cogan una galleta.... (MoGo y Saur cogen una galleta e inmediatamente Alice se electrocuta y se le erizan los cabellos) Fin de FlashBack Alice: Son los reyes de las bromas, no puedes contra ellos, Mandy: Boberias....Cuando ellos entren a esta habitacion se tropezaran con el aceite y asi podre cobrar mi venganza Alice: 'Despues no digas que no te lo adverti '''Mandy: '''MoGo, Sauur,...entren, tengo sandiaaa!.... ''(Saur y MoGo empiezan a correr en dirección a la habitación de Mandy, pero a escasos 2 metros de el aceite, Saur se rompe el pie y comienza a sollozar) '''Saur: Ayudenmee, VOY A MORIR! Mandy: OMG! acabo de matar a alguien, allá voy amigo mio...!!!! (Mandy y Alice corren a ayudar a Saur pero Mandy se tropieza con el aceite) Imaginen que estas son Alice y Mandy(OJO Solo la primera caida): thumb|300px|left Saur y MoGo:(Rien a carcajadas) Alice: te lo dije Mandy, No puedes contra ellos Mandy: No me rendiree!! Tara...rara...rara...raaaa (En la habitacion de Stalin) Stalin: Vamos Stalin, No te rindas...Tu has compuesto muchas canciones en tu vida... Julie: Hola, ya se te ocurrió algo? Stalin: Nada de nada!, Ya llevo 2 semanas así... Julie: Creí que hoy era el primer dia.. Stalin: Claro que no!, Me lo mandaron hace 2 semanas, pero hoy les avise..jeje Julie: Y para cuando es? Stalin: Para mañana..TwT, No se que hacer!! Julie: Tal vez... Podrías inspirarte en algunas canciones famosas, mira la TV, y adiós... Stalin: Espera...No me vas a ayudar? Julie: Claro que no, tengo unas donas esperándome, y no quiero que Alan me gane''(Se va)'' Stalin: Bien, a mirar Tv se ha dicho... Tara...rara...rara...raaaa (En la habitacion de Mandy) Mandy: Alice, tengo la broma perfecta.. Alice: Cuantas veces te tengo que decir.. Mandy: No Alice, esta vez, tengo ayuda de mi gran amigo, El internet Alice: Cuentame... Mandy: Esta bien, gracias a internet, pude comprar un Panda, y lo puse a nombre de MoGo y Saur.. Alice: Los Pandas no son ilegales? Mandy: Lo se..muajajajaja.. Alice: Pero...Como...Compraste un Panda? Mandy: '''Use Amazon.Com ' '''Alice:' Eso lo explica todo Mandy: ''' Prende la Tele, debe estar por todos lados a esta hora.. (En la TV) ''Presentador de TV: Tenemos noticias de dos de los miembros de Kyoto Motel'' '''Mandy: Aqui viene... Presentador de TV: Ellos han sido nada mas y nada menos que reconocidos por la Sociedad Protectora de Animales, como los mejores rockeros del mundo al cuidar de un Panda que aparecio misteriosamente '' '''Mandy: Eh? Alice: te lo dijee.... ''Presentador de TV: En Otras noticias, se han filtrado unas fotos de la guitarrista de esta misma banda, nada mas y nada menos que comiendo pollo frito..(Aparece una foto de Alice comiendo Pollo) '' Alice: Eh? Quien filtro esas fotos? (Aparece Alan) Alan: Pues yo, he decidido unirme a MoGo y Saur Alice: Como te atreves? Vamos Mandy! tenemos que planear una Venganza! Mandy: Wiii Tara...rara...rara...raaaa '''Stalin:(Viendo con atencion una novela de korea x3)'' thumb|300px|left Stalin: TwT, No te dejes golpear pequeña Yung-Tsue...(Se queda dormido) (Julie entra) Julie: Aww..Se quedo dormido''(coje unas hojas de papel y las mete en la mochila)'' Creo que eso le hacia falta... (Julie se va) Tara...rara...rara...raaaa (Yukari entra a la casa de kyoto) (Aplausos pregrabados) Yukari: Hola, hay alguien aqui? (Alice y Mandy pasan corriendo con unos martillos gigantes) Yukari: Hola, me podrian decir donde esta..? Alice: No sabemos nada de un Panda Yukari: No, no vengo por eso, me presento, mi nombre es Yukari Mandy: La famosa cantante japonesa? OMG, crei que este dia nunca llegaria.. Yukari: '''Si, vengo por mi cancion.. (Gente que dice uuuuuhhh, pregrabados x3) '''Alice: Claro, ire a ver si ya esta listo.. (Alice camina y se choca con Julie) Alice: MIRA POR DONDE CAMINAS HIJA DE...Julie, eres tu, amiguis, te extrañe tanto, note veia desde hace... Mandy: Cinco minutos.. Julie: Si, cuando me pediste el martillo.. Yukari: Tu debes ser Juliana, la manager de Kyoto.. Julie: Si, soy yo, un gusto... Yukari: Vengo por mi canción, Julie: Ah, no se si estará lista, pero encontré estas hojas...pero no se si.. Yukari: (Le quita la Mochila con las hojas y se va corriendo) Julie: Pero que??.. Mandy: Debe estar muy ocupada, ahora vamos Alice que tenemos que trabajar duro... (Alice y Mandy cogen sus martillos gigantes y se van al cuarto de MoGo) Julie: ¿En que andarán estas chicas? Tara...rara...rara...raaaa (Dentro del Cuarto de MoGo) (Mandy y Alice están clavando tablas en la puerta de MoGo) Mandy: Ahora, con esto no podrán salir... Alice: Tengo que admitirlo Mandy, has sido buena compañera de bromas.. Mandy: Bueno, ahora salgamos que MoGo no tarda... Alice: Okey,(Examina la puerta)Eh...¿Mandy? Mandy: ¿Si? Alice: ¿Como se supone que vamos a salir? Mandy: Pues, por la puer...(Mira la puerta tapada con varias tablas) Alice: Creo que... Mandy: Sabía que algo malo había en mi plan... Alice: Y ahora estamos... Mandy: En el cuarto.. Alice: De un... Mandy y Alice:..Hooombreeeee!!! Tara...rara...rara...raaaa (En el cuarto de Stalin, la mañana siguiente) MoGo: Stalin, Stalin, despierta, en una hora tenemos que ir a la presentacion de Yukari Stalin: ¿Por que estas en mi cuarto? MoGo: Por alguna razón, no puedo entrar a mi cuarto... Stalin: Ay,.no puede ser, no escribí nada ayer, tengo que ir...a... (Stalin se va corriendo pero se tropieza en el aceite que el día anterior nadie limpió) Stalin: Hodet mitt gjør vondt MoGo ¿Que dijiste? Stalin: Vent, så jeg ikke snakker hva er dette? MoGo Mejor regresa y alístate que tenemos que ir a la presentación de Yukari.. Stalin: Den jævla Problemet er at jeg gjorde en sang, hjelp meg. hjelp meeeeeeeg... (Después de unos momentos donde entre King Julie y MoGo hicieron que Stalin se arreglara salieron en dirección al Estadio Xata, donde se iba a presentar Yukari) King: Una pregunta, ¿Por que ni Alice ni Mandy vienen? Saur: Cosas de la vida...Ya llegamos!! (Kyoto Motel se sento en primera fila) Stalin: Damn mitt liv, ikke skriv noe.. Julie: Deja de decir eso, y mejor ponte a preparar tu discurso Stalin: Damn mitt liv, ikke skriv noe... (En el escenario) Yukari: Hola a todos, hoy cantare una cancion que mi gran amigo, Stalin de la banda Kyoto Motel, me compuso, que pase Staliin!! (Aplausos) Stalin:'Nei, Nei, du, Neeiiiii... ''(Julie y King empujan a Stalin al escenario) '''Yukari: Stalin, esa canción... Stalin: Jeg har bare en ting å si, skrev jeg ingenting og har ikke angret ikke å ha gjort Yukari: Forventet kanskje ikke hva du sier, fordi jeg gikk i går... Stalin: Kun jeg kan ikke (Se va corriendo) Tara...rara...rara...raaaa (Esa tarde) (Stalin baja y se sienta junto a los demás en el Sofa) Stalin: Tuve un extraño sueño, en el que no componía nada y hacia el ridiculo en el Estadio Xata, ah... y también tenía acento noruego.. Alan: No fue un sueño... Stalin: Muchas gracias..(Sarcasmo) En la TV Presentador de TV: Y hoy en día, nadie deja de hablar de la presentacion de Yukari en Estadio Xata, el día de ayer Stalin: Ay, no puede ser.. Presentador de TV: Y es que la canciom compuesta por Stalin para Yukari, causó sensación... Stalin: ¿Que? Presentador de TV: Aquí les tenemos un vídeo de su presentación ayer (Imaginen que es Yukari x3) thumb|300px|left Alan: Si que hiciste un buen trabajo... Stalin: Pero yo no compuse eso...No le di nada a ella... Julie: Creo que eso es mi culpa, Saur: ¿Tu mataste al señor colitas? Julie: No, yo le entregue unas hojas que encontré en la habitación de Stalin Stalin: ¿Hojas? ¿Cuarto? Julie: Si, las cogí mientras dormías, Stalin: Hablas de el dialogo de la novela que veía ayer? Julie: Ups, pero lo importante, es que nadie ve esas novelas, así que nadie se va a dar cuenta... King: Hay una cosa que no entiendo... Alan: ¿Donde esta ese Panda? Saur: Esta durmiendo en la cochera.. King: No, lo que no entiendo, es que por que si Stalin veía novelas japonesas, terminó hablando Noruego?? Saur: Cosas de la vida.. Alan: Sabian que Barney es noruego?? Alice y Mandy: Ha! IAAA! (Aparecen por la puerta, manchadas de lodo y hojas) Julie: Alice, Mandy, Donde estaban?? Alice: Larga historia, por cierto MoGo, necesitas una ventana nueva.. Mandy: Pero esto no se queda así...¡Tengo que vengarmee! (Coge un martillo gigante) Alan: Mandy, no recurras a la violencia, yo te amo.. Mandy: No te voy a golpear a ti ... Alan: Uff, por cierto, no te amo.. Mandy: Lo sé, amas a Alice Alice y Alan:¬W¬ Mandy: Ahora si, es hora de la venganza MoGo y Saur... (MoGo y Saur salen corriendo y se tropiezan con el aceite que todavia nadie limpia) (Imaginen que son MoGo y Saur) thumb|300px|left Mandy: Alfin!! Dulce Venganza, Dulce...Aunque uno de ustedes no se cayó..pero dulceee!! Muajajaja...(Se va de la casa a festejar) Alan: No puedo creerlo, Mandy los derrotó.. Saur: Me caí a propósito, o si no, no nos iba a dejar en paz nunca... Tara...rara...rara...raaaa Epilogo Stalin y Panda:(Viendo las novelas japonesas) Stalin: Te lo dije Panda, Yung Tsue no se dejó golpear, me debes 10 dolares... Panda: ¬w¬, (Le paga diez dolares) <- Episodio Piloto| '''Un nuevo idioma' | Electronica ->'' Categoría:K.Y.O.T.O